You and I
by butterflyonyourrightshoulder14
Summary: Oliver's new in the vocaloid mansion and just wants to be accepted by the other vocaloids...until Len comes and ruins it. Will the two vocaloids ever get along? Or will it all go to hell? Crappy summary is crappy. Story is better I swear!


_**(A/N: If you survived he cheesy summary and made it this far then I congratulate you! This is my first fanfic so please be gentle. But I'd like some constructive critiquing so feel free. Anyway this is an Olilen fic since they're so damn rare. But they're my favorite paring right now! I sadly don't own any of the vocaloids…Crypton Future and Yamah do. I also don't own Youtube, or the song in the link somewhere down there. For now, it's rated T to be safe, though I'll alter it later. I hope you enjoy it. Sorry if chapter one sucks. ~Animaniac (Deli))**_

**~x. Oliver .x~**

I knocked cautiously at the door, feeling anxiety working its way through my whole being. I tightened my grip on handle of the large navy suitcase I had been wheeling behind me. I reached up and adjusted my hat, pushing it back slightly, out of my face. For some reason, I felt absolutely sick to my stomach.

_God what's wrong with me? Stop being such a git Oliver, it's not like they're going to be rabid animals…_

Just then, a tall man with dark blue hair stood at the door wearing a white tee-shirt, a blue scarf, and a long pair of brown sweats. His eyes were the same color as his hair…his mouth appeared to be foaming. "Hello."

_Spoke too soon…_

I yelped in fear and fell backwards into my suitcase. It was just then he seemed to realize my distress and blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, I'm sorry…I was shaving Heh Heh." He wiped his face hurriedly. I then face palmed; embarrassed of my reaction.

_You moron! Of course it was shaving cream! How could you possibly be so stupid as to think he was ra-_

"I-I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to freak out like that I'm just-"

He laughed softly and extended a hand.

"Nervous? Ha ha I know. I've been the new Vocaloid before, don't worry. My name's Kaito. You must be Oliver."

I reached for it cautiously, and allowed him to help me onto my feet. I smiled. "Yeah, I am. I-it's a pleasure to meet you, Kaito." He laughed again. "Formal aren't you? Dude, relax. Come on in."

He led me into the biggest fricken house I'd ever seen. Just the front room was probably the size of a large backyard in London. The place was so huge it could easily be deemed worthy of being one of the queen's summer houses. "Guys, Oliver's here!"

"KAWAII! I wanna see!"  
"Omg! REALLY?!"

"I hope he likes tuna!"

Just then, three girls darted down a large flight of stairs all of their eyes seemed to sparkle.

_Oh god…this must be what the professor meant by…fan-girlism…_

One of them was about medium height. She had long teal pigtails that were held up by two magenta, diamond shaped clips. She wore a regular white hoodie with a blue short sleeved shirt under it and pleated teal mini skirt. On her feet were black and teal sneakers. Her eyes were blue much like her shirt. She squealed. "Oh, my gosh you are just too cute! I'm Miku! You must be Oliver!" She hugged me tightly. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Miku! Stop you're hurting him!" Another younger girl with short blonde hair said. She had on a large white bow and a little yellow sundress. She was short and had warm blue eyes, not to mention her cheeks were covered in light freckles. Her arms were folded over her chest and her cheeks were slightly puffed out in annoyance. "You're gonna make him think you're crazy!"

"Ah. You're right, Rin. Sorry." Miku suddenly released her grip. For that, I was thankful toward the girl called Rin.

"I'm Luka. It's really nice to finally meet you!" The other girl with long pink hair said with a smile. She was wearing a purple tank top and white jeans that widened slightly at the bottom. She had blue eyes too.

_Wow…They all seem really nice! Well, Miku's a bit crazy…but NICE! I don't know what I was so scared of._

Two more people shuffled down the stairwell. One of them was a girl with short brown hair. She had a red hoodie on with regular navy jeans. If I'm not mistaken, she appeared slightly intoxicated. Either way she smiled. "Hey there! I'm Meiko…the girls wouldn't shut up about you being all adorable and stuff. They were right though." I flushed slightly. "W-why thanks."

The other was a tall man like Kaito but his hair was long and purple. Hs eyes were also the same deep shade of violet. He smiled too, wearing a regular black tee shirt and jeans. "And I'm Gakupo. Glad to see another guy in the house. It's finally even."

I glanced around and counted. "That's odd…there's only three boys and four girls. Aren't there?"

Kaito counted as well, the face palmed. "Ah…Len. I had a feeling this would happen. One second." He bolted upstairs. In a matter of seconds muffled arguing could be heard.

"Are you coming down or not?"

"No!"  
"Len get out of there."

"Wanna come fucking make me?! I don't wanna meet the stupid shota!"

"Coming from the king of shota himself?"

"Gah! Shut up you baka!"

"Just come down for a minute. I'll give you all the bananas you want.."

"...No fair! THAT'S a BRIBE!"

"What of it? You ain't a cop."

"I'm not going!"

"Go! Now!"

"NO!"

"Why?"  
"Cuz I Said NO!"

"...Your jealous of him…aren't you?"

"…"

From the first floor you could hear things being thrown, as well as struggled cries of "Get off!" 's and "I'll kill you!" 's. I suddenly feared meeting this boy.

_Jealous...why would he be jealous? He hasn't even met me yet…_

Then he appeared, stumbling down the stairwell as if he were pushed. He turned around and yelled. "You are so treating me to the EXPENSIVE bananas later!" He then turned back around and fully made his way down the stairs. He looked at me with somewhat taunting eyes that were a full sparkling blue. He had long blonde hair that was pulled black by a yellow ribbon and spiked out in the front. He was short like Rin. From their looks they must've been twins. He wore a white hoodie with a yellow shirt and black shorts.

He brushed himself off a bit. "Sorry you had to hear that." His apology didn't seem all that sincere. "My name's Len. You're Oliver, right?" He looked me over.

"Um, yeah. Hi. It's really nice to meet you, Len." I worked up an anxious smile.

His eyes grew dangerously sharp. "What's with the sailor get-up?"

My cheeks got hot and I glared a little.

_How DARE he insult my uniform?! Like he's any better with his stupid shorts all the way up to his fucking ass! What a twat!_

"It's a choir boy uniform from London."

He rolled his eyes. "Pft looks ridiculous."

I suddenly stomped my foot. "Look who's talking! In almost all the performances I've seen of you you're wearing dresses!"

He growled. "Hey! It's the directors who decide what I wear! Not me! So step off prick!"

"Exactly! So why the hell are you making fun of me you wanker!?"

"I asked a damn question and you gave me attitude!"  
"Because it was offensive and YOU know it!"

"Oh! And another thing! You're performances are fricken lame!"  
"So are yours!"

"So how do you know I'm wearing dresses in them?"  
"Why do you care you pervert?!"  
**"JERK!"**

"**PRAT!"**

He then stormed off up the stairs, huffing and I sat down on a near-by couch with my arms crossed. The other Vocaloids appeared to be in shock. Rin sat by me.

"Ah don't let him bug you. He can be a bipolar jackass sometimes. He didn't mean it."

"I don't give a damn! That was really rude." I looked down into my lap, my fists clenched. I was more upset than mad. I just wanted to be accepted...then _he_ ruined it...

_He didn't even give me a chance…_

Kaito sat on my other side. "I bet you he's jealous cuz he thinks you're gonna steal all his fan-girls" He laughed.

I sighed softly. "Maybe you're right…but...I still don't forgive him."  
Miku suddenly walked up to me with a cheery smile. "Let's just forget about this. I'll take you to your room to unpack your things."  
I forced a rather weak one back. "..Okay..." I grabbed my suitcase and stood up to follow her.

She led me up the stairs through the huge hallway, but I was barely focusing on her speech, or the new unfamiliar house. I felt too let down. When I got to my room I just closed my door, crashed on the twin sized bed laid out for me and debated if crying would be a good idea right now. I looked at my hands that were tingling a little.

_Agh...why me?...I shouldn't be feeling so sorry for myself...maybe I over-reacted...still...that was pretty mean. I still feel kinda depressed...Maybe…I should just sing it out…then I'll feel better! Lemme think…what's a good song…um..._

I took a deep breath and sat up. Then I started to sing softly.

"Do you ever feel…like a plastic bag…drifting through the wind…wanting to start…again?"

_Silly Oliver, don't be so down about it…I know!_

I reached into the front pouch of my suitcase and pulled out my laptop. I'm a pc incase you were wondering. Macs are so fucking complicated. I hooked up the speakers and went on Y*utube to look up the karaoke of the song. It started playing, loud enough for me to hear but too quiet to really disturb anybody. I smiled a bit. My voice was quiet enough.

_Much better._

I took another deep breath.

_**(A/N: Here's a link if you like to listen while you read like me! **__**watch?annotation_id=annotation_727581&feature=iv&src_vid=BfRLViXyk6Q&v=XIvNlpnNlm8**__** )And yes it is by Oliver. And no, like I said earlier I don't own it.)**_

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind,  
Wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin,  
Like a house of cards,  
One blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing.  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you,  
'Cause there's a spark in you.

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine.  
Just own the night like the 4th of July.

'Cause baby you're a firework,  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth.  
Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y.

Baby, you're a firework.  
Come on, let your colors burst.  
Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah."  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down, down, -owwn.

You don't have to feel like a waste of space.  
You're original, can not be replaced.  
If you only knew what the future holds;  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow.

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed,  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road.  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow,  
And when it's time, you'll know.

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine.  
Just own the night like the 4th of July.

'Cause baby you're a firework,  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth.  
Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y.

Baby, you're a firework.  
Come on, let your colors burst.  
Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah."  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down, down, -owwn.

Boom, boom, boom.  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"  
It's always been inside of you, you, you.  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough.

'Cause baby you're a firework,  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth.  
Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y.

Baby, you're a firework.  
Come on, let your colors burst.  
Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah."  
You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down, down, -owwn.

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon.  
Boom, boom, boom.  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!

I crashed back on the bed, laughing, suddenly happy. Singing had that effect on me. I felt like a new person. The karaoke cut off. Then I stretched out with my arms behind my head and sighed. There was a quiet rapping on my window. I sat up and looked outside to see a little yellow and brown bird perched there…tapping it with its beak.

_How peculiar…_

Curiosity got the best of me as I pushed it up to get a better look at it. It didn't fly away which struck me as even more odd then the original window tapping.

"Hello there, little fellow."

It stared back at me. Probably mocking me somehow.

_Look at me. I'm being ridiculous; talking to birds. Maybe I've finally gone mad._

A soft, whistle like chirp brought me out of my thoughts. I glanced back at the bird.  
"Was that you?"

It chirped again, ruffling its feathers, then began to whistle melodically. Suspiciously, it had sounded like the line, "Baby you're a firework."

_Now THAT'S strange…_

I tried something else.

"Who do you think you are? Running round leaving scars~"

It whistled the melody right back in a smooth even tone.

I laughed. "That's amazing!"

He flew in through the window and landed on one of the blue dressers.

"You want to stay?"  
I swear to god the thing nodded at me.  
"Well… erm …alright."  
Just then, there was a knock at my door.

**~x. Len .x~**

I felt like a jerk as a buried my face deep into my pillow.

_What's wrong with me? ...It isn't his fault he sings so well. Or is a "shota" as my sister calls him._

I listened closer to his voice that barely made it through the wall and into my room next door. I wasn't having that good of a day. I mean, first of all, today was the day I was told last about Oliver's arrival. I was also taunted by the bullies at school all day long. And my friend finally lost her two year battle with leukemia…sowhen Kaito caught me crying in my room I wasn't too thrilled when he forced me out and pushed me down the stairs. Plus my sister kept telling me he was gonna steal my fame. I knew she was kidding but it was still hurtful. And it made me jealous of the poor kid. Not like he did anything to me. I felt pretty stupid right now. I found comfort in the kid's voice for some reason.

"Baby you're a firework~"

_Damn you guilt…quit gnawing my insides…but…I should probably apologize…I mean...it really isn't his fault..._

I stood up after about 5 minutes and wiped my eyes…then strutted next door to Oliver's room. I knocked. "Hey…Oliver?"

There was a quiet rustle…but then the door swung open. Oliver stood there…glaring slightly. "What?" He glowered, his voice sharp, but then his eyes seemed to soften. "Len were you…crying?"

"H-huh? No!" I denied almost shouting. I turned away and crossed my arms. "Uh, look…I feel really bad about earlier…I'm sorry. I've been having one of those fricked up days and I took it out on you…"

I was shocked when he gave me a little nod and a smile. "Oh. I've been there. I guess I over reacted too before…It does look like a sailor's suit." He laughed

I smiled a bit. "Yeah. And I guess I do dress like a girl sometimes. Stupid fangirls. Anyway…I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"  
"Count on it!"  
"Um…good night, Oliver." I went to take my leave.

"Len, wait!"

I froze and turned back around. "Yes?"

"Would you like to… um… I don't know… Talk about it? Since you seem a little upset."  
"Not really. I can take care of it myself, it's no big deal."  
"Oh… well alright then." He seemed a little upset by that.

"Tomorrow's C.O. D. night… Gakupo, Kaito, and I always play together on XBOX live. Wanna join us?"

"Sure! I'd love too!" He beamed "Good night, Len." With that he closed the door behind him.

I then walked back to my own room and sat down on my bed. I felt tired, but good. I looked over to the clock..

9:30 pm

_Ugh…why the fuck is it so early…but…I'm tired…BUT ITS FRIDAY!...shit...I sound like Rebecca Black...I guess I can make up for it and stay up even later tomorrow...that's what Saturday is for though...right?_

I lied down on my side and drifted to sleep.

_**(A/N: Sorry for an uneventful first chapter! Don't kill me! Ugh this one is such a fucking drag. Probably cuz it's a filler chapter. I promise the next one will be funnier! More bipolarness, More Vocaloids, Mor EPICNESS! Anyway gotta go! If I'm lucky, the next chapter will be up by tomorrow or within this week! I'm super terrible with updating! Please REVIEW ME! I'm new and in desperate need of attention ;A; See you guys soon! **__**~Animaniac (Deli))**_


End file.
